


A Peculiar Date

by the_Rebel_Trooper



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Rey, Lesbian Rey (Star Wars), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Rebel_Trooper/pseuds/the_Rebel_Trooper
Summary: After the fall of the Final Order, Black Squadron is sent to the rain planet of Kamino to take out a First Order factory. Meanwhile, Finn and company 77 are planning on killing First Order Captain Xevan Ross and freeing  the brainwashed stormtrooper legion.Rey needs some piloting lessons, but General Poe Dameron is still grieving the death of his surrogate mother Leia Organa and best friend Snap Wexley, so Rey has to turn to the ace pilot Jessika Pava for training.
Relationships: Jessika Pava/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. The Stretched Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I was browsing Ao3 the other day for motre lesbian Rey/anti-Reylo fan fictions, but found a severe lack of them. So now, I'm starting my own!

Rey stood at the stone statue of General Leia Organa on the forest planet of D'Qar. The trees that once surrounded the fortress were all cleared now to make way for runways, barracks, and storage units, but the separation from industrial to grassland was only split with that one statue The glow from the sun reflected on the polished stone, her face and chest catching the light perfectly.

It had been months since the battle of Exegol, but Rey remembered it like it was hours ago, the sense of dread, anguish, and relief still fresh in her mind. Rey remembered the feeling of sensing Leia dying while killing what was left of her bloodline on the very structure where Luke had his final confrontation with the forefather of his bloodline. The tears started streaming down her cheek, grasping the gold saber she fashioned from her old quarterstaff. As Rey's lip started quivering, she felt a firm grip on her right shoulder.

Turning around, the young Jedi was face to face with her best friend Finn, a sad smile on his face to match his scruffy looking beard. "She was pretty good, wasn't she?"

The scavenger sniffed, placing her hand on his. "She was the mother I waited for on Jakku, but never got," Finn chuckled, "If I thought someone like her would come back for me, I would go back to Jakku."

Rey smirked, lightly hitting his side as she got their little inside joke. The General wore a pitch black vest over his camouflage clothes, contrasting the green landscape. Rey however, was getting used to the Jedi Robes that she found on their mission to Coruscant. They were baggy and kind of warm, but she didn't mind.

"Come on," Finn said, patting her should, "Rose and Poe are getting us ready for a mission."

As the two entered the complex, Rey felt a sense of nostalgia. The once scattered and poor looking Resistance fort was now a full military fortress. They gazed at the full cafeteria, which was once just a bunch of crates that soldiers would eat Vulker beans and Tasstanine crackers on, now had steaming hot beverages and gourmet foodstuffs with people sitting at rows of steel tables.

The two entered the command room, which was once just a holotable and and few pieces of scrap laying around where people could either stand, or uncomfortably sit. A very tired looking Poe stood leaning on the sleek and refurbished holotable and an equally tired looking Rose standing next to him. Poe wore his regular jacket and shirt, while Rose wore an intricate black jacket-vest and jeweled black jeans. Her black hair was tied up in a braid ponytail looking clean and sleek, compared to Poe's greasy long hair tied in a man-bun.

Rey took off her hood as Finn marched over to join the other two leaders at the command. "We have conformation that the First Order has had a factory production on the rain planet of Kamino," Poe groaned through a yawn. He said every word with a slight tinge, as though he was ready for the First Order to wipe him off the map.

Rose continued the report, looking in dismay at the exhausted General. "Thanks to the New Republic supplying us with resources and actually taking the threat of the First Order seriously after the battle of Exegol, we can put together a squadron to go to the different First Order controlled planets and severely punish them,"

Poe coughed into his hands before finishing the report, "Black Squadron, get your fighters ready and 77, get your troops ready. We take off at first light by next week," People in the room quickly dispersed, only the Commander Tico, General Damerons, and Rey remaining. Poe threw himself down in the command chair as if he hadn't sat down in weeks.

"Get some sleep," Commander Tico ordered her General, "we're gonna need you at full capacity if we're gonna take this factory out before it can produce more crap for us."

Finn nodded in agreement. "We won't be able to do this without you darling."

The General just rubbed his eyes and stood back up. "No," he declined, "our troops in the Core worlds need infantry backup immediately-"

"You took care of that a week ago," Rey interrupted.

Dameron blinked, trying to recall t. "Oh," he said in realization, "but they might need rations, or financial aid, or-"

Rose put a hand on his shoulder. "Get some goddamned rest General, that's an order!"

The Jedi in the corner of the room noticed that Commander Tico also seemed on edge, but her and Finn didn't really wanna get into that.

Before General Dameron could reply to his subordinate giving him orders, the sliding doors opened to reveal Brigadier General Jessika Pava.

"Dameron," the pilot started, "we regret to inform you that one of our pilots has disappeared and we're one pilot short for this mission-"

Rey tried to focus on what she was saying, but was distracted by her raven black hair, glistening in the florescent lights of the command room. Her flawless skin, petite nose, and strong jawline all looked so attractive to the young Jedi. _Imagine what she would look like in bed_ Rey thought to herself, a small smirk forming on her face. However, her dirty thoughts were cut short by Poe's reply to the news.

"Of course we're down one," he said in an exasperated voice, " _of course_ , our entire fleet gets destroyed, _of course_ Palpatine comes back from the dead, _of course_ all the ships have planet destroying weapons, _of course_ we're down one man just days before a mission!" He just rubbed his face as he tried to take in the news.

He turned to his husband. "Finn, do any of your men or women know how to fly a Y-wing?" The Infantry general shook his head as Poe just slammed his fist down on the table.

"I can!" Rey shouted.

The four other people in the room turned to Rey, each with different looks on their faces.

 _Like hell you can_ Finn thought.

 _She can?_ Rose thought.

 _Who the hell is she_ Jessika thought.

 _Thank God she can_ Poe thought.

 _I fucking can't_ Rey thought.

"Okay," Poe said smiling, immediately perking up, "we'll have Maz and the rest of the pit crew get you a Y-wing ready immediately!"

Rey smiled _What in the hell have you gotten yourself into._ "Awesome," she lied, cringing through every word she spoke "can't wait to blow that place to kingdom come!"

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Poe hugged the Jedi, her patting his back uncomfortably, "now I can go get some rest!"

As the Generals left the room, Poe with a satisfactory look, Finn looking very skeptical, and Rose completely ignoring her. Now it was only Jessika and Rey left in the room together, standing in an awkward silence.

"So," Pava started, breaking the silence, "I guess you're on the squad now, huh?"

 _What do you say?_ Rey thought to herself _Ask for her to train you! Get some quality time with this gorgeous pilot, while also being able to help Poe on the attack!_

"I guess I'll just let you be," the pilot chuckled awkwardly before turning to leave the room.

"Wait!" Rey shouted as the pilot turned around. "I kind of lied,"

Jessika blinked. "About being able to fly a Y-wing?"

Rey rubbed her neck, "Yeah, but I think you can teach me how!"

The room became even more awkward and even more silent.

"Do you seriously think I can teach you how to fly a New Republic-Class Y-wing bomber over the course of a week?"

The Jedi shrugged. "Kind of?"

Jessika smiled, thinking to herself _damn she's a cutie. Maybe this can work out for both of us, I spend some quality time with this adorable piece of sunshine and she can make up for lying to the General..._

"Okay," the General said, causing Rey to look up in excitement, "we start first thing tomorrow!"

As the pilot left the room smiling to her self, Rey sat down in the command chair, the comfiest chair in the Fort.

"I think that went well," a voice from the corner of the room said. Rey turned to see the force-ghost of Ben Solo in the corner, sitting on the floor.

"What-what are you doing here?" Rey stuttered in disbelief.

Ben stood up. "I have a limited amount of time to do this, so hear me out: I barely made it into the Netherrealm of the Force, the High priestesses just barely letting me in. I can't stay here in the Nether though, unless I do one really good deed in the material galaxy within the next week!"

Rey smiled. "I think have a few ideas..."


	2. The first Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn is briefed on a mission with Jannah and the rest of Company 77, Rey goes to pilot practice, and Poe looks back on the ghosts of his past.

Rey walked over to the hangar, her long brown hair now freshly washed and waving in the forest breeze. She switched out her Jedi Robes for some pilot gear which was a lot heavier than she thought it would be, considering she wore very light clothes her whole life.

As she walked from the Main Hall, past Leia's statue, and into the main hangar, she noticed Poe's X-Wing, lying empty. This was pretty strange for him, considering he was always out riding his X-Wing, no matter what. Rey didn't know Poe all that well but she knew Finn loved him and that was good enough for her. She decided that after training she would go check up on the General and make sure he was doing well.

Once she reached the Y-Wing Hangar, she looked around, trying to spot the raven-haired pilot. "Do you think she bailed?"

Rey turned around to see the force ghost of the second part of the Dyad, hands in his pockets and a smug grin on his face. "What makes you say that?" she asked skeptically.

"Well," Ben started, "she saw you lie to the whole crew, so who knows if she thinks you lied to her about coming and getting training?"

The Jedi looked down in disappointment, realizing the fallen Ren had a point. She wasn't in Jessika's head, she had no idea what the pilot thought of her. These thoughts made Rey panic _What if I don't get training from her before the mission?_ she thought, _what if I let Poe, Finn, and the Resistance down?_

As her head spun in a daze, Pava walked up behind her putting a hand on her shoulder. "You good there soldier?"

Rey turned around in surprise, quickly trying to regain her composure, dusting her suit off (even though there was no dust), and tried to configure her face into something a bit more flattering. "Hi- hi," she stuttered, gawking at the pilot's natural beauty, "are you- are you ready to start?"

Jessika smiled. "Ready as I'll ever be!" she beamed, "what about you?"

The Jedi smiled back, her body loosening as she started to feel calmer. "I don't think I have a choice."

An astromech droid awaited Jessika in her blue and black Y-Wing, making impatient beeping sounds. "I know, I know," she chuckled, "but our little friend here was a little late."

Rey blushed in embarrassment. She didn't mean to be late, she just had a hard time finding the right ship. Now Rey felt like it had been too long and she couldn't say anything about the statement without making it seem super awkward. 

"Alright," Jess grunted, climbing into her bomber, "first things first, you need to see me fly so," she strapped a camera to her helmet before closing the cockpit, "you need to see things from my point of view."

With a disappointed look on her face Rey asked, "So does that mean there won't be any 'hands on training'?"

Jessika chuckled at the questionable phrasing. "No," she laughed, "no, no 'hands on training' today, but you can test out this bad baby tomorrow!" Jessika wondered if the Jedi felt the same way as she felt towards her, her nervousness kind of boiling up inside her. Her usual contagious confidence was dwindling and her face was flustered. To escape the feeling, she jumped in her Y-Wing, forgetting to tell Rey she was taking off.

Rey forced a smile, after realizing her entire day would be spent reviewing footage and not with Pava's smooth hands, caressing her thigh as she sat down in the pilot's seat. But as she was caught up in her own fantasy, she didn't realize the bomber was taking off and got a sudden hit of rhydonium in her lungs.

After waving away the smoke and coughing, the Jedi looked off into the horizon, the sun just barely raising over the trees. She smiled at the green, remembering the first time she saw a forest with Finn, Han, and Chewie. She still couldn't believe it had been so long since she had escaped that desolate rock, but man was she happy to have done it. While she waited for Jessika to come back with the footage, she decided to go check on General Poe Dameron, remembering .

...

"Ten hut soldiers!" the voice of General Finn echoed through the metal walls, twenty-four young recruits standing at attention. The training room was full of stuff like a gym, sparring area, shooting range, and obstacle course and the crew along with Finn stood right next to the gym section in the bottom right hand corner.

"You didn't enlist in the New Republic navy to sit on your asses while watching others fight did you?" he screamed at them, their backs straight and chins up.

A resounding "No sir!" echoed through the room.

"That's what I thought!" the General screamed back, walking up and down the line. "If you're gonna be a part of this, you're gonna need to be the toughest, fastest, strongest, and smartest assholes the First Order has ever seen! Anything less," he leaned in close to a soldier's face, her forehead soaked with sweat as he whispered, "you're dead."

Before he could continue his threatening speech with his history of The First Order, he noticed his friend Jannah peeking out from the other side of the room, waving at him to come over.

"Run the obstacle course! Go, go, go!" he shouted at them, marching over to his friend. As soon as he entered the room where Jannah was, he felt tense. Company 77, his best and strongest infantrymen and women, were sitting at a table with tears streaming down their faces, breaths heavy, some whispering to themselves "It's not possible, it's not possible,"

"What the hell happened?" he asked, turning to commander Jannah. He had lead these troops in ground battles where they shot TIE fighters out of the sky with nothing but a bow and some arrows, where they had taken on entire squadrons of Stormtroopers without breaking a sweat, and now they were sitting and crying like shinies after their first battle.

Jannah turned to him, her eyes welling up with tears as well. She put a shaky hand on her radio-comm and played a message.

_"Dear company 77 of the First Order, this is General Xevan Ross, your former Captain. If you receive this message, I offer you a deal: turn yourselves in alive and I will offer you all a quick and painless death. Refuse to, and we will terminate your entire squadron in the most horrendous way possible. Please consider this deal, for your own good."_

As the tape stopped, the soldier started crying and pacing again. Finn took Jannah by the shoulder and lead her to a corner. "Okay, your captain is looking for you. Big deal-"

She cut him off. "Yes it is a big deal, because unlike your captain, this one is stronger" her eyes reflected as she delved into her deepest and darkest memories. "It was supposed to be a regular mission. Stomp out insurrection in one of the cities in the outer rim and leave. Unfortunately for us, the Resistance was there and put up a large fight. There must have been two-hundred and fifty soldiers there, each equipped with Republic Grade weapons and armor. As we retreated back into our dropships, the Captain stood outside. He threw one well place bomb and collapsed an entire building on top of them, then scoured the wreckage and killing the survivors with his bare hands."

Shuttering, she came back to reality with fear shaking her whole body. "He walked back in and told us it was too easy, so don't go around thinking this is some regular First Order Captain like Cardinal or Phasma, because he's not."

Finn nodded, understanding the situation a lot better now. "Where did the transmission come from?"

"We can't seem to trace the signal that well, but our scanners indicate that it's coming from the Core Worlds."

The general shook his head. "Poe lead an offensive on there literally one week ago, we wiped out any and all First Order activity."

"They must be throwing us off their scent then," she concluded, "and we have no idea where they are."

The room filled with tension again. If Xevan knew where they were then that meant the entire fortress was in danger, and Jannah and her crew would be at the forefront.

"Let me go talk to Poe about it and we'll see what we can do!" Finn declared to the room. They all knew that Finn carried a sense of hope with him wherever he went, like his light was infectious. Company 77 all wiped their tears and sat down.

As he walked out the door , Jannah called to him. "General!" he turned around and saw the whole crew standing and saluting him, a new hope in their eyes.

...

Poe lay down in his bed, tossing and turning as he relived the past of Exegol. The skies were dark and blue, their navigation systems failing because of the atmosphere. Bay doors on the destroyers opened, releasing Fighters on him and his squadron. Fire and explosions erupted around him, blasts shaking his X-Wing.

"I got some on my tail, can't see to shake 'em!" Snap yelled through his comm link.

Poe veered right to blast the fighters, but was too late and could do nothing but watch as his friend went up in flames. "Snap, Snap, no!"

Poe sat upright in his bed, sweat dripping down his forehead. He flailed his hand on his nightstand, looking for his jar of water. As his hand his glass, it fell to the floor, shattering into a million pieces.

He sighed, getting up and putting his boots on so as not to step on the glass. He grabbed the broom in the corner of the room and opening the blinds, letting light flush into the room. As he knelt down to pick up the dust pan, full of broken glass, he looked up to see his husband in the doorway.

"Hey," the Infantry general called to the space Latino, "bad dreams again?"

Poe sighed and stood up. "Yeah," he groaned sleepily, "how did you know?"

Finn went to sit down on the bed. "Just a feeling. I'm guessing you're still reeling from Exegol?"

The pilot threw the glass away into the trash bin in the corner of the room and joining his husband on their bed. "It's not exactly something you forget easily. I still see the lightning flashing, I still hear the screams of my friends, and I still feel the fear of that mission."

Finn set his hand on Poe's shoulder, Poe returning the favor. "We destroyed those bastards, your friends' deaths were not in vain. We have them on the run, the political climate is changing, and we are gaining quickly in numbers and equipment. This war is coming to an end, I can feel it!"

The Pilot smiled, looking down at his mother's wedding ring on his necklace, "Yeah, yeah I guess you're right."

"Am I interrupting something?" Rey stood in the same doorway Finn was standing in, her orange and black pilot suit reflecting the light beaming in through the windows.

The husbands looked at her and smiled. "No," Poe chuckled, "no, I was just talking with my sweetie pie about some bad dreams I was having."

Ben looked at Rey, neither of them able to see see his ghost. Rey glared back, knowing it was his fault that Poe had so much PTSD, during that torture session back before the Hosnian Cataclysm. Rey could've sworn she saw a hint of sympathy in his eyes, but ignored it and turned back to the generals.

"I know your little secret!" Poe smiled to Rey eerily, the mood of the room immediately changing. Rey started sweating, thinking how he figured out about it, or how she could lie her way out of it. She looked at Finn for help, but he stayed out of it, suddenly very interested in BB-8.

"I-um, I-uh, you see-," Rey stuttered, rubbing her neck.

"You're dating Jessika!"

The statement took the Jedi by surprise, but she jumped at the opportunity. "Yeah! Our dating is going great, we are so ready to attack Kamino next week!"

Poe laughed. "That has nothing to do with your dates! You need to think about setting up an actual date with her, maybe at Maz Kanata's, or Dexter's diner which has moved to Yavin IV." He got off the bed and hugged the Jedi, slapping her back. Finn glared at Rey for lying to his husband, but Finn couldn't just turn around and say Rey was lying, making Poe choose between his best friend and his husband.

"Yeah," Rey chuckled nervously, feeling all the guilt of lying to him on her shoulders, "right, dating- Jessika!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, leave some Kudos and I might make this a bit longer. Also, Ben isn't really a good or bad guy in this series, but more of just an annoyance to our favorite lesbian Jedi.
> 
> Also, this is for a school project lol


End file.
